


Obsessive

by Eggplantouma



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Bittersweet, Disease, Fluff, M/M, My Universe, Not Much Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, just exploring a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantouma/pseuds/Eggplantouma
Summary: Jessica gets a call from her roommate, Amy. It’s apparent that Jessica has gotten wrapped up in an inescapable situation.When she arrives in a small town with a nasty atmosphere, some strange things happen, and now she can’t escape. Read as she meets some peculiar personalities and tries to get away from the inevitable disease that plagues the small town with the clock ticking down.Also...this is not based on Bird Box despite the similarities. That was a pure coincidence.





	1. The Call (Prologue)

“Hey, uh Jessica? I won’t be coming back. Something’s come up in Rosestone and I can’t come back home. You can sell my stuff if you want. Just know that this is my goodbye. I’m sorry.”

 

Amy’s voice was shaky. Jessica could tell that something was obviously wrong. It was such a mystery. Amy was against anyone calling the police, but Jessica wanted to find her roommate. Why did the blonde call her after being silent for weeks on her “vacation”?

 

Jessica had coincidentally known about family members in Rosestone. They have never spoken to her after moving there, but her parents insisted that it was because they were busy. After hearing the distress Amy was in, it was enough to convince her to drive over there to the island.

 

The moment she got near the town’s bridge, she instantly knew that everything was going to go horribly. There were some innocent signs, but behind those were warnings. The air and clouds around had a nasty green to them. There was not a person in sight in the desolate place. Interestingly enough, there were many...unbelievable fences and gates. They seemed to surround the entire town of Rosestone.

 

She drove towards one of the gates and called out for someone. “Excuse me?”

 

That was when someone came out of a convenience store. She didn’t know who it was, but she was glad to see that she wasn’t alone. Before she could call out, the figure ran at her with a gun. Jessica ducked after hearing the bullet shatter glass. Some of it fell onto her, but that wasn’t important right now. There was a person trying to shoot her for Pete’s sake!

 

Jessica had no weapons on hand, so she risked running out of the car. The person shot at her again, only missing by a centimeter. She ran away from Rosestone, but the person kept shooting bullets. She wouldn’t make it anywhere like this, so she jumped over a fence and ran to a building that had coverage.

 

The gunman soon spotted her. Before he took another shot, a man in a white mask with black lips intervened and hit him with a pipe. Jessica waited a bit, watching the masked man look around. Then a gloved hand went over her face. She started squirming until the person whispered to her.

 

“Don’t struggle. We don’t want trouble. Just keep yourself steady, and don’t breathe in the air.”

 

Jessica could do nothing but blink and follow his directions.

 

“Tim, we’ll need to get going now. Alex probably caught the others’ attention.”

 

“I know, why do we even bother keeping him?”

 

“It’s not his fault, Tim.”

 

“Oh yeah? From what I can see, he must really be obsessed with killing. That’s why he’s even doing this in the first place.”

 

“Everyone who has the disease starts to kill.”

 

“He’s wanted to kill from the very beginning. After all, he drew and searched up pictures of dead bodies. Obviously, he’s obsessed with death.”

 

“He’s obsessed with the answers.”

 

“People can have multiple obsessions! Look at me for example!”

 

“Look, I want to kill him too, but this won’t solve anything.”

 

“Yeah right, who’s that girl you have there?”

 

“Visitor,”

 

“Well then, I’d suggest we knock her out before she starts begging us to let her leave.”

 

“Don’t make her panic like that, Tim.”

 

“Just chloroform her or something.”

 

Jessica was frightened. Who were these people? What were they going to do to her?! Before she could do anything else, the gloved man placed a cloth on her face.

 

That’s how it all started.


	2. Omitted Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re traveling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things won’t make sense now, but they will...soon

2/3/20XX

 

3 years after that day

 

Jessica had gotten used to what happened oh so long ago. Her mind was buzzing as the new year had just entered February. She had a slight cough but that didn’t deter her from walking through the woods.

 

“Jay, what are you doing?”

 

She already knew the answer.

 

“I’m trying to find good footage. This will make a fine part of my video collection.”

 

“Tim, can you-,”

 

“Already on it, Jessica.”

 

The dark haired woman already knew what was coming next. She had seen it a million times. Tim moved towards Jay and signaled Brian to restrain him.

 

“Hey! What are you-,”

 

Tim and Jessica cringed as Brian held Jay in place while Tim shoved a pill into his friend’s mouth. It was done and over with for now. Jay had become exhausted but didn’t complain.

 

“Why do we have to do this every time?”

 

“You know why. He won’t be willing to take in those pills.” Brian said coldly.

 

Jessica frowned. “I don’t get why you are so calm about this.”

 

“I’m not, but we have to be logical about all of this.”

 

Tim crossed his arms. “Three years of doing this and I still feel bad.”

 

“I do too, but we can’t do anything else.” Brian replied.

 

“How long until we’re dead?” Jessica asked.

 

Tim and Brian walked on. They didn’t want to respond because they knew Jessica would realize, but Tim did so anyways.

 

“We have a couple weeks until the pills run out. We can just restore them at the next safe fort on the map.”

 

Jessica coughed even more. Tim slowed down his walking and let Brian help Jay walk.

 

“You’re our only hope now. Take the pill.”

 

“No,”

 

“Jessica, this isn’t an option. It’s a necessity. You’re the only one who has a longer time limit than us.”

 

“That’s why you need to take the pills. You guys are going to die sooner so I have to let you keep the pills.”

 

“No, the reason we’re letting you have the pills, is because if we die, at least someone will survive.”

 

Jessica looked at the prescription bottle in his hand. She sighed and took it. Her gaze landed on Jay who was leaning on Brian for support.

 

“Is he going to make it?”

 

“I don’t think so. One day, he’s going to suppress all of those drugs and attack us. There’s no stopping it.”

 

The look in his eyes told her that he was regretting everything they had forgotten.

 

“Kill me if I start acting off.”

 

“I know, I know,”

 

“I mean it. It might not look like it, but Brian is going to hesitate even for just a second. That second is all it takes for me to gain the advantage.”

 

“What about with Brian?”

 

“I don’t even know what his obsession is. Ever since the outbreak, I haven’t been able to catch what his obsession is. It’s like he doesn’t even have one.”

 

They kept on walking. Jay was finally able to stand up by himself. He looked back at Jessica and slid in between her and Tim.

 

The brunette laughed at Jay’s behavior. “I’m not going to take your girlfriend.”

 

“She’s not my- you know what? Nevermind. What happened a few minutes ago.”

 

Jessica sighed. “The camera has your audio.”

 

“Did my obsession start acting up again?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

Tim waved to them. “I’ll check on Brian. You love birds can continue doing your thing.”

 

He walked on without even glancing back at them. Jay huffed. He opened the recording’s footage and watched. He fast forwarded to what had transpired minutes ago. When he saw the image drop to the ground, he assumed that Tim and Brian had drugged him again.

 

“Little bit harsh there, I guess you can’t be too lenient though. Why do you even let me have a camera if it just fuels my obsession?”

 

Jessica had been quiet for a moment. “Without it, you would’ve just killed yourself. I can’t let that happen. Not to mention, we have all started to lose our memories.”

 

Jay looked to his feet. His baggy clothes weren’t his ideal favorites right now. It’s been a while since they had washed up. All of the water was for drinking now. The dark bags under his eyes and chapped lips showed how far the obsession has gone.

 

“I guess that’s true. I’d rather die than kill you though.”

 

“That’s sweet, Jay. I promise that we’ll find a cure for you. These pills aren’t going to work forever. It’s all too temporary.”

 

They caught up with Brian and Tim who were dead silent. Jessica coughed to get their attention.

 

“You guys ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Tim answered, seeming rather upset as he stomped ahead of Brian.

 

Brian was regretful his frown deeper than before.

 

Jessica could only sigh. There was nothing else she could do.

 

Jay held her hand as they continued on. It was a nice sign of comfort. She leaned onto him. Please let this moment be perfect. It’s the only time they even had with the journey weighing them down.


	3. The Rules

They had settled in a house that was for rent without a single soul knowing. Of course that was illegal but nobody can care in this situation. Jay was recording again. This time, he tried to create some sort tower with some old jars. It was sickening. The bags under his eyes deepened. Seems like the trouble was going to keep on shaking them.

 

It wasn’t that bad yet. It wasn’t like what had happened with Amy and Alex. From what they knew, the disease could travel through air and physical contact. 

 

What even was that disease anyways? Jessica only knew some basic points. The infected’s most notable quality is going to become an obsession. With Jay, it was recording. It’s also something to notice that there could be multiple obsessions like with Tim. His drug addiction and violence obsession was something that affected him quite a bit, but by having multiple overdoses, he succeeds in not hurting people.

 

The most important thing about the disease was the reason it was fatal. The obsession seems harmless at first, but soon it starts growing into the point where you go violent in delusion, thinking that bloodshed is the only way to achieve your goals. 

 

Jessica was afraid that Jay would hurt himself for footage. It might happen eventually. She knew that already. Still, there must be some sort of cure for this. It just wasn’t found yet.

 

The frequent memory loss comes with the awful disease.

 

Tim was the one to restrain Jay this time. Brian did his part in the cruel way of surviving. The brunette seemed a bit rougher and more brutal this time around. This was enough of a warning, wasn’t it? No, Jessica didn’t want to kill her friend. Hopefully, Brian wouldn’t notice this change. It would warrant some fighting.

 

Soon, night fell, and Jessica noticed the aggressive stance Tim had on Brian. It was weird to see considering they were great friends. 

 

The girl walked up to him while he was checking their surroundings. “So, I see you guys have gotten in an argument again.”

 

He flinched and prepared himself to attack, but relaxed when he saw her, still twitching every now and then. Jessica tossed a prescription bottle to him.

 

“You need it more than I do.”

 

“Am I starting to act weird?”

 

“No, I just think you need it a lot. We don’t want you to die.”

 

She had to lie. Tim would kill himself if he remembered. That’s why she wanted to keep him away from Brian for the time being. “Just don’t die yet.”

 

“I won’t,”

 

“Seriously though, what happened with you and Brian?”

 

He looked away. “Nothing,”

 

After that, he walked back to an empty room. Jessica was left alone.


	4. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t looking so good. Jessica just wanted to remember.

Jessica had started to forget many things from the last three years. The memories of how she even got into this mess was eating away at her. There was also the question of where Amy and Alex are. Jessica just couldn’t remember anything from that time. It was mysterious. Where did Jay come in?

 

The only thing she remembered about the past, is why they were leaving Rosestone.

 

The violent ones were starting to break in and they were no longer safe in the confines of a small town like that. Not to mention, the disease would affect them, so they had to leave and find a cure.

 

Then, there were the pills. The bottles have been scattered everywhere with notes  attached to them. Jessica suspected that maybe some organization was trying to lead them somewhere, but after collecting all of those prescription bottles, they led nowhere. Brian did however, find a map to what seemed like a safe sanctuary. They’ve been following that trail ever since one year ago.

 

It was a long way. She was sure that it was another state entirely. Without a car, there was no way to tell how long it would take. It would attract more attention from others, and unlike zombies, these people can think and make somewhat rational decisions. They know where they want to go.

 

2/4/20XX

 

Brian led them over to a nearby forest path that could serve as a possible way to go. His map was showing checkpoints they may have walked through.

 

Tim was at the rear of the group, trying his best to avoid Brian. Jessica had no idea what to do, so she walked with Jay.

 

The awkward silence was thankfully interrupted by buzzing. Brian took out a walkie talkie from his bag. Everyone stopped moving and tried to listen in.

 

“Hello? Brian? Tim, Jessica? Is anyone there?”

 

“Alex?”

 

They became silent. Brian was starting to get agitated.

 

“What’s going on? Why are you talking to us?!”

 

“Look, me and Amy have to leave Rosestone. Where are you?”

 

“Why are you-,”

 

“Just tell me where you are!”

 

Jay took over. “We’re at Allurel River. We had to go off of the path.”

 

“Stay there, I’m coming.”

 

“Look, we just can’t wait for you.”

 

“Why-,”

 

Brian snatched the walkie talkie out of Jay’s hand and threw it to the ground before stepping on it multiple times.

 

Jay yelled out, “What was that for?!”

 

The blonde glared at the camera obsessed man. “We can’t trust him! Isn’t it a bit suspicious?!”

 

Jessica was quiet. Amy was alive? How could she have forgotten that? The disease must be taking her apart little by little, year by year.

 

Then, Tim tackled his friend to the ground and shove some pills into his mouth.

 

“This has been going too long! Brian, get ahold of yourself!”

 

Tim started punching him. It was all so violent to see. Jessica and Jay watched from afar, hearing the distressed words spilling out of Tim’s mouth.

 

“You have no idea how much I care about you, you idiot! Did you really think that killing you is going to solve anything?!”

 

Brian didn’t resist. He just looked to the side, barely conscious.

 

“Tim, can you shut up?”

 

The brunette scoffed at Brian. “No, I’m not going to shut up.”

 

“Fine then,”

 

Jessica and Jay ended up having to help Brian up. They had to go back to the rented house.

 

They didn’t see Tim the entire day after that.


	5. Dreams

2/5/20XX

 

Tim wasn’t back yet. It was like he had just disappeared from existence. Maybe he was just like the obsessed now. No, then he would be rushing back to the house, ready to kill them. 

 

Brian was doing better today, though it goes without saying that he was unhappy. Jay and Jessica had tried cheering him up, but he just seemed to be worried about one thing, Tim.

 

It was worrying to see Brian like this. His depressive state was starting to show. He wasn’t begging them to kill him, but it felt like it.

 

Jessica wasn’t exactly friends with Brian. Well, maybe he was the nicest one back then. Her memories were still affecting her, but from what she knew, she was just much closer to Tim than Brian. Maybe it was because something that had happened when she lost her memories. It just wasn’t clear.

 

Jay wasn’t exactly doing his best either. He was starting to record more often during the day, and nobody could stop him. Jessica just didn’t have the strength and Brian was still trying to recover from what happened the other day.

 

2/6/20XX

 

Tim still wasn’t back.

 

2/7/20XX

 

Tim still wasn’t back

 

2/8/20XX

 

Tim...was found.

 

2/9/20XX

 

Tim was alive. He was fine. He was still functioning.

 

Jessica couldn’t describe the last few days. Finding Tim was something she had forgotten. Jay’s camera caught it, but Brian refused to show her what happened. Not even Jay knew what his camera recorded that day.

 

Tim and Brian were...friends again.

 

They were whispering and laughing to each other. It was strange.

 

It was odd. What had happened?

 

2/10/20XX

 

Tim and Brian were on a scouting trip. It was odd to see this.

 

They came back with some champagne and started kissing.

 

Jay was weirded out and so was Jessica.

 

Brian’s eyes had a lot of warmth in them as he stared at Tim. “Happy anniversary, you idiot.”

 

2/8/20XX

 

Jessica woke up in a panic. What dream was that? Happy anniversary? Was Tim back yet?

 

She peered through the peephole as the window had to be covered for safety reasons. It was still pretty dark out but the sun was starting to rise.

 

Jessica looked around and went to check on everyone. Jay was asleep. She couldn’t help but smile when looking at him. Then, there was Brian who had bandages wrapped around him. He was asleep as well. There was no Tim to be found however. He was still in fact missing.

 

The dream was still odd to her. She remembered the oddness of it. Everyone was happy. Tim and Brian had their anniversary.

 

She heard grunting from Brian who was starting to sit up.

 

“You’re awfully early. Is Tim back yet?”

 

“No,”

 

The male seemed disappointed.

 

Jessica nervously spoke again. “I have a couple of questions.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Were you and Tim arguing about him killing you?”

 

There was hesitation. “Yes…”

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s the only one I can trust with ending my life and leading on. I’d rather die in his hands than anyone else’s.”

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m not going to die yet, not when Tim’s alive.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Tim wouldn’t quite make it without me. After the argument, I see that.”

 

“I have another question.”

 

“Uh huh, what is it?”

 

“I know this sounds silly but, are you and Tim dating?”

 

Brian looked at her in shock. “Don’t you remember?”

 

“Remember what?”

 

“We broke up a few months ago.”

 

Jessica was blinking in dismay. “R-really?”

 

“Yeah, our anniversary’s coming up.”

 

“When?”

 

“Two days from now. February tenth.”

 

Jessica was quiet, but took the answer.

 

Jay woke up a few minutes after that conversation. Jessica sat by him. It was the only comfort she had anymore.


	6. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scouting mission goes wrong

Jessica’s knowledge on what’s going on was nowhere to be found. Her view on humanity slipped for a bit.

 

2/10/20XX

 

Jessica and Jay were on a supply scout. They had no luck in finding anything that could be used for their survival. It seemed like someone had raided the stores recently. Maybe it was the obsessed.

 

They didn’t know what to expect on the trip to a pharmacy. It was quiet. Jay was recording many things, but none seemed to interest him as much as Jessica herself. She was after all, his crush. 

 

They obviously didn’t walk out in the open. There were too many obsessed people around, and not even their own could be spared. It was not like a zombie apocalypse where every zombie was a hive mind. No, these people were conscious of their actions as they step out bloody from a fight. They would kill anyone.

 

The sounds of their hearts beating against their rib cages was the only thing they could hear. Noises of wind and leaves were nothing compared to the looming anxiety.

 

In a long distance away, maybe a couple hundred yards, a loud sound of a smack erupted. Jessica pulled Jay to the car they were hiding behind.

 

Jay looked over the side. He saw two people in the distance, fighting. Their attention wasn’t on them, so he motioned for Jessica to run to the next car over so that they could get away. 

 

While supplies were important, it was no use when they were dead. The plan was to abandon scouting and head back as quietly as possible. If only that were easy.

 

She grew anxious about the situation. Jessica’s hand instinctively moved to her mouth so that she could muffle any whimpers. She looked at Jay again. He gave her a pleading look.

 

“Jessica, you need to go. If either of us were to survive, it has to be you. I promise, they’re distracted. If they spot you, I’ll diverge their attention.”

 

“Jay…”

 

“Trust me,”

 

The dark haired woman nodded. Jay signaled for her to run, so she did. Car after car, she ran and ran. The blood was pumping. Jay followed behind her, leaving his camera so he could signal Jessica.

 

Soon, they got to the woods where all the grunting was lost. Jessica found the moment peaceful after the tension before. Her heart was still racing, but at least they were safe.

 

“Thank you, Jay.”

 

The man’s face heated up. “Uh, yeah anytime. Don’t worry about a thing.”

 

They smiled at each other. Once they got back to the house, Jessica found the moment to hug Jay. She held him close and stayed that way for a few minutes. He hugged her back.

 

Brian opened the door. His unamused expression was enough to tell them that they shouldn’t be doing this right now.

 

Jessica felt the warmth leave her. It was saddening, but that didn’t matter.

 

They all sat down at the floor. Brian brought up the supply topic.

 

“I see neither of you have gotten anything?”

 

Jay was the one who did the talking. “Most of the places were already raided. We couldn’t go to the pharmacy because of a fight that occurred by it. We didn’t engage in battle.”

 

Brian sighed. “Alright,”

 

Jessica could see his thoughts just flying through his head.

 

“We...couldn’t identify either of the fighters.”

 

“That’s alright. You two did your best, get some rest.”

 

His injuries seemed to heal quite well despite the lack of medical supplies.

 

That night, Jessica was tossing and turning. It was another dream.

 

It was back at that scene from earlier, except it was at a different location. Brian was there too. They were close to the fighters, hearing every word exchanged. Brian was beyond irritated. No, he wasn’t irritated. He was furious. Jessica knew why.

 

The two fighters were Tim and Alex. Jessica, Jay and Brian were hiding while Tim was fighting the obviously insane guy.

 

Then, it transitioned to that anniversary again. This time, Jessica noticed some scars really close to Tim’s neck. Their smiles were especially brighter this time around.

 

Tim was the one to speak. “Yeah, I know it is. I don’t have amnesia.”

 

2/11/20XX

 

Jessica woke up in cold sweat. It was early morning again, and there were bags of medication. Brian was looking through them all, comparing each one to the bottle of pills that leveled them out.

 

She sat up and asked, “Did you go out last night?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“You know how dangerous that is!”

 

“I know, but I needed to risk it. I wanted to examine the scene and find a match for these pills.”

 

“During your last anniversary, what did you and Tim do?”

 

Brian stopped what he was doing and looked at the ceiling. “I...I don’t actually remember.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I’m infected, remember?”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what is your obsession?”

 

“You don’t need to know.”

 

Jessica was about to retort, but Jay was starting to shake. Brian stood up as Jessica called out to him.

 

“Jay?”

 

He started muttering something under his breath. She couldn’t see his eyes as he was looking down at his hands.

 

Brian called out this time. “Jay,”

 

The boy snapped his head up. His eyes were full of malice. “Camera, where’s the camera? The camera, the camera, thecamerathecameracameracameracamera,”

 

He started to stand up, but before he could, Brian tackled him and shoved another pill down his companion’s throat. He got off of him and looked at Jessica.

 

She already knew.

 

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”


	7. Back

2/16/20XX

 

It was unnerving the way Jay acted. He grew more unstable each day. Then, there was a knock at the door. 

 

Brian was wary. He gestured everyone to stay back and prepare to escape the other way if needed. 

 

“Let me in! It’s Tim!”

 

Brian recognized that voice and went to the door. He looked through the peephole to see that it wasn’t a hostage situation. Tim wasn’t forced to say anything. His eyes were filled with guilt and worry.

 

Brian unlocked the door. Tim heard this and opened it. He came back in with a bag of prescription bottles. Jessica was relieved to see him, but was also appalled by his wounds. The brunette took a few steps in and collapsed.

 

Everything was a blur from there. Jessica began rushing to get medical supplies. Brian was the one to carry Tim to the makeshift bed. He seemed worried, almost frightened about what was going to happen. 

 

The whole group panicked, trying to wake Tim up. Jay was helping at first, but his thirst for a camera gnawed at him.

 

“Where’s my camera?! I could be missing the opportunity to record this!”

 

Brian glared at him. “Not now!”

 

2/18/20XX

 

Jessica had a couple of gaps in her memory. What happened the other day? She had no idea. Tim was staring at the wall. His emotionless expression told her that he was either zoning out or thinking hard about something.

 

“Alex, he’s out there. So’s Amy. They were together. They’ll find us. We have to move.”

 

Brian agreed but Jessica stood up. “Tim, you aren’t fully healthy yet!”

 

“What does it matter?! We’re all gonna die if he finds us here. He’s going to kill your psychotic boyfriend!”

 

“Don’t act like he isn’t your friend too!”

 

Brian broke up the fight. “Listen, we need to move. The sooner we do, the better chance we have at getting away from Alex.”

 

Jessica gave in. “Fine,”

 

“We’ll start packing up today and leave first thing at dawn, tomorrow.” Brian said.

 

The girl nodded. She looked at Jay who was still fast asleep, unaware of what has been going on.


	8. Hospital Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s been a while since I have updated on anything! Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

4/16/20XX

 

Jessica looked around with a paranoid expression. When she saw that nobody was around, she giggled to herself and sifted through the files. That would be normal if only it wasn’t taking so much of her life. She kept going and going until papers were sprawled out everywhere in the old office.

 

“You shouldn’t be doing that.”

 

Jessica jumped and whipped around. She relaxed when she saw that it was just Jay.

 

“You shouldn’t scare me like that.”

 

He gave her a small smile before talking again.

 

“Sorry, but you’re starting to get worse at hiding your obsession.”

 

The brunette looked around, seeing all of the scattered papers. “You’re right, thanks, Jay.”

 

“Mhm, no problem,”

 

Now, what were they doing in some random office? It was a hospital with virtually no people. They probably left to kill other survivors. The whole group was trying to find some medicine and supplies, but there were barely any left.

 

“Where are Tim and Brian?” Jessica asked.

 

“They’re trying to find some things to help Tim. He’s getting worse.”

 

“Did you find any of those pills?”

 

“Yeah, I did. Well, Brian did anyways. He stored them, so maybe you could use it?”

 

“I guess,” 

 

They walked out of the room, assessing their surroundings. Soon enough, they went into patients’ rooms to see if they overlooked anything. 

 

Jessica stared at a dusty hospital room with many discarded toys and drawings. A bunch of papers and crayons littered the floor. Picture frames and wilted flowers sat on a table by the bed. Deflated balloons were tied to chairs meant for visitors. There were even cards on the floor that said “Happy birthday!”

 

Worst of all was the large brown stains on the walls and bed.

 

It never occurred to Jessica how much this disease affected everyone until now. Sure she’s thought about it, but this is the first time the realization of its impact had hit her.

 

Jay saw this and urged her to get away from the room.

 

“Jay, this thing has changed all of us so much. Do you think we can survive this?”

 

“We can, no...we will. I know we will survive this, Jessica. We can’t give up.”

 

Jessica nodded. “You’re right, Jay.”

 

She saw that he was trying his hardest not to break from the disease. It had pained her to see it.

 

Brian and Tim’s footsteps were echoing in the hall. Jessica turned around and saw them with barely filled bags. She couldn’t fault them for it though.

 

Tim had a slight limp, but he was doing so much better than before.

 

“You guys find anything? Or were you too busy flirting?,” the brunette asked jokingly.

 

Jay huffed. “No, we didn’t. It’s pretty empty up here.”

 

Brian shrugged. “That’s too bad.”

 

He tossed a bottle of pills to Jay. “What a relief, huh? Apparently, these are for schizophrenics. I have no idea why they would help us but they did.”

 

Jay gladly took a capsule and swallowed it.

 

While they were discussing some plans, they heard some groaning from downstairs. Brian and Tim motioned for the other two to stay back. They walked on and on. Jessica listened to the voices that had interrupted them.

 

“Rose, honey, we’re here. We’ll find the pills that will make you all better, right?”

 

“Lea, I want to draw.”

 

“No! You can’t draw, ok?”

 

“...”

 

“Rose? Rose...I’m sorry. Rose? Rose?! Rose! Stop! Where did you get that chalk from?!”

 

Soon, there were blood curdling screams playing over and over again in the hallways.

 

Jessica ran down the stairs, ignoring all of her group’s callings.

 

When she got to the bottom floor, she stared in disbelief. 

 

On the wall was scribbling of some horrific scenes, such as choking a man, drowning another woman, and more. In front of the wall was a girl soaked in red, carving a bloody picture into a woman’s stomach with a ballpoint pen.

 

Was it a flower?

 

What sort of twisted flower was that?

 

Jessica had let out a cry of horror, causing the girl to snap her head up. She made unnatural movements toward the brunette.

 

“What pretty picture can I draw on you? A cat? I’ll make a very cute cat.”

 

She suddenly ran at full speed, somehow tackling Jessica to the ground. The monster of a girl grinned as she raised the pen high in the air.

 

Tim and Jay pushed her off before she could do anything further. They wrestled her to the ground, but she managed to land a blow on Jay, stunning him for a moment. Brian joined in to restrain her.

 

She was a lot stronger than they had expected, making it hard to keep her still.

 

They had to end this quickly.

 

Jessica spotted Tim’s gun and picked it up, aiming towards the young girl. The woman’s hands trembled. She was about to take an innocent life. No, wasn’t there some other way? The pills!

 

“What’s taking so long?! Jessica! Shoot her!” Tim yelled.

 

She couldn’t do it. “What about the pills?!”

 

He glared at her. “The pills don’t work on people who have been driven this mad! Just shoot her already!”

 

“What do you mean the pills don’t work?!”

 

Brian gritted his teeth. “Don’t you think we’ve already tried that for other people?! Once they start killing, they can’t stop!”

 

. . .

 

2 years prior to this day:

 

It was a temporary group they were in. Seth, Sarah, Jay, and Amy had been in this group for about a month. Alex was still rather sane. He just took the pills every so often. The tall male had fallen in love with Amy so they were usually together. Seth’s and Sarah were dating too. Brian and Tim were still happy together around this time. Jessica and Jay weren’t exactly friends at first, but they had grown closer over time.

 

The obsession had spread quicker than expected. Seth, Sarah, Amy, and Alex were deep in their obsessions. 

 

Jay was grabbed by Seth, but he had escaped. Brian and Tim were holding Sarah down after killing Seth.

 

Amy and Alex were knocked unconscious and the other two couldn’t hold her down any longer.

 

Jessica picked up the gun and aimed it at Sarah’s head. Tears fell as she hesitated.

 

She didn’t know who yelled it. It could’ve been Brian. It could’ve been Tim. Maybe she herself said it, but no matter who it was, the words were in the air.

 

“Shoot her!”

 

. . .

 

*BANG*

 

The young girl fell limply, never to draw again. 

 

Brian stood up. “We need to leave, someone might’ve heard that.”

 

Jessica nodded silently. She held the gun at her side and stared at the girl she had just killed. Blood was rapidly draining from the fatal wound. The brunette felt a numb sense of horror fill her.


	9. Discontinued

The title kinda explains it. I’m discontinuing quite a few of my stories. However, I am able to tell what my plans were.

Jessica would have an obsession with documents and answers. That would be revealed after the group finds her sleepwalking. Her and Jay would have survived after finding another larger group of survivors. Tim had failed to keep his obsession at bay and decided that he wouldn’t dare to live any longer, only for Brian to keep him sane.

Tim would be driven to the brink of insanity and disappear along with Brian never to be seen again. However, I did plan for them to meet Jessica and Jay one more time and catch up as best as they could before leaving. Basically, Tim is completely obsessed, and Brian is almost completely obsessed but not quite there. His obsession with Tim caused the two of them to leave again.

The important thing to note is that Tim is essentially a chained up rabid dog and Brian is able to somewhat control and restrain him. Brian couldn’t bring himself to kill Tim and wanted the man to be alive, so he decided to keep Tim as a sort of pet.

Alex is about to kill Jay, but Jessica saves the day in the end. They find a permanent way to  **prevent** becoming fully obsessed, but not a way to cure it.

the story ends with Jay and Jessica looking hopeful for a new future.

 

I know it’s pretty terrible of me to do this, but I can’t bring myself to finish it, and I never truly will. Thank you for reading this, and I will forever cherish Marble Hornets.


End file.
